Photograph
by catwhiskerz
Summary: Absolute fluff and a product of boredom during math class. Marinette is an aspiring photographer, and Adrien is a model. What will happen?Nothing bad, rated k, like I said fluff. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know, those who follow my other stories are well aware that I have stopped updating, but that is because i honestly don't like my old stories. I'm don't with them, I'm over them, like a break up. Can't emotionally handle seeing them lmao. Anyways, I was in photography class when I had this idea, and now I'm in math and I need something to do cus I h8 math. So, here is a oneshot made purely of boredom and fluff. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh my gosh I-I'm so sorry!" A squeak came from the figure lying across him. Adrien had just been casually walking down the halls, minding his own business, when a flash of navy blue accidentally tackled him.

"Um, it's not problem, but could you possibly get off of me?" He was very confused. The girl got off of him, but he didn't even have time to look at her before he picked up one of the papers she dropped. Beauty was all he could think. He looked at this paper, a photo, and saw a wooden deck with an angled view. It was a side view, making part of it blurry and the rest completely in focus, all while showing him the horizon of the city of Paris. Off center but perfectly in place, was a ladybug.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so clumsy and I didn't mean to fall for you- I MEAN ON YOU- I mean, I mean-" The girl fumbled with her words but Adrien barely heard.

He merely interrupted her with a simple, "Wow."

The girl froze. She never, ever shows anyone her pictures. And Adrien, _the_ Adrien Agreste, was marveling over _her_ pictures. "D-Do you like them?"

Finally, Adrien looked at her. Marinette. Normally he would have glanced and said yes he does, but this time was different. This time, he saw her eyes, her hair out of her usual pigtails, in her black and green tank top. Not only did he see her appearance, but he felt like he saw _her_ for who she was. Adrien quickly shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head. _Ladybug. You love Ladybug._

"Oh, I guess you don't. That's okay, I'm an ametur, and I-"

"No! I love them! They're actually some of the best pictures I have ever seen." It was his turn to blush as he looked at her picture again. He handed it to her and picked up yet another one. A black cat sitting on the railing of a balcony in the dead of night, the lit up eiffel Tower in the background. Everything was in black and white except the cats bright green eyes as he stared straight into the camera and into your soul. Adrien looked back up to her slightly red face. "They're really pretty, Mari."

"Really? Thanks Adrien. Maybe sometime you could model for me? I-I mean you don't have, only if you want to, okay? J-Just let me know?"

"Normally I don't enjoy photoshoots, but I really like your style. Sure, let's give it a shot." Mentally, he winked at his pun.

Marinette smiled. "Thank you! When should we do it? I was thinking maybe at the park!"

"Sure, how about at the park tomorrow?"

"See you there!" Marinette starting picking up her photos., but before she could get the ladybug picture, he had it in his hands.

"... Can I keep this one?" He asked shyly, feeling heat rise to his face. Marinette nodded before running off to catch up with Alya.

* * *

"Okay, Adrien, are you ready?" Marinette had just finished setting up her camera and tripod.

"Yes, what should I be doing?" He asked, testing out a few leaning poses against a tree in the park.

"Um, I was hoping I could just… catch you being yourself?" Marinette suggested shyly.

Adrien paused and looked at her. No one ever let him do what he wanted, there was always a plan, and always a format to follow. That's why chat noir was so freeing. But as he looked at Marinette, nervous for is answer, and saw that she cared. She wanted him to have the freedom he needed. He was brought back to reality as he heard her repeat his name.

"Um, sure. Sorry, I'm just used to the photographer telling me what to do."

"Oh," She replied, almost sounding sorry for him, "I like to catch things in their natural state."

Adrien grinned at the good nature and kindness she was showing to him. Soon enough, after Marinette took after photos of his genuine smile, she could feel her knees buckling, knowing that she caused him to smile meant everything to her. Little did she know, she was _actually_ and slowly falling, and suddenly she landed on her butt. Adrien covered his mouth, chuckling a little, but then a little kid dropped his bouncy ball, which just so happened to hit Marinette in the head. She let out a little squeak, and Adrien burst out laughing, ignoring the people around him and laughing to his heart's content. Marinette quickly stood up to focus and shoot a photo while she still could, and shortly after a few photos he looked up and noticed her standing.

"Sorry, I just-" He started but suddenly she started laughing, and it ended in both of them laughing and rolling on the floor laughing.

After a few more minutes, they stood up, finally done with their laughter-session, and enjoyed their comfortable silence.

"Hey Mari?" Adrien asked.

"Yes Adrien?"

"I'm glad we did this," he sighed and looked at the sky, "I always thought you despised me, but now I know that you're a good friend."

Marinette blushed, "Well I never despised you, I just felt really nervous that you didn't like me after the gum incident…"

"Mari of course I don't hate you for that! It was all a misunderstanding," He gave her a forgiving smile and held out his hand. "Friends?"

Slowly, she grabbed his hand into a firm handshake, a strong look of determination on her face. "Friends."

* * *

 **Hey, now that that's over, I have something to say. If you have any requests, anything you don't feel like writing but really want to read, I can write it for you. I hate when I have an idea but I can't write it out, but maybe if I have people requesting I'll update more. So give me a Private Message and send in your ideas. Also, if you as a reader want more chapters to any of my stories, please ask me. I need motivation.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, have a nice day!**

 **~catwhiskerz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So a lot of people were asking for a second chapter, so i guess now it's a two-shot. I would have uploaded a few days ago, but I hd some family stuff happening, like stuff abut my mom's boyfriend's daughter sharing my room, etc. But right now I'm feeling really stressed I'm going to just write and go for it. I hope this turns out okay, because honestly I'm really anxious right now, and keeping myself busy is the only way to help.**

 **So anyways, forget my problems, and enjoy chapter 2!**

Marinette sprinted down the street as fast as she could, camera and tripod in hand. After Adrien left their mini photoshoot, Marinette just remembered how long it would take to develop the film and all the photos, and gathered her things to get to the school's dark room before the school was locked down. Running with all her strength and stamina (which was easy considering she was Ladybug), she was able to make it to the dark room, listening to the pretty lullabies from the music room next door. Sighing with satisfaction, she did all the necessary steps to develop her film. After her film dried, she used her assigned enlarger and looked at all her pictures. Tiki, in Marinette's purse, looked around to be sure it was clear, and zoomed out to look with Marinette.

"Wow Marinette, these are really good!" Tiki exclaimed, "I've never seen Adrien looking so happy!"

Marinette grinned from ear to ear, and replied with a simple, "Yeah, neither have I."

Adrien had just got home after his makeshift photoshoot, remembering his real photoshoot was in an hour. He sighed heavily, wondering why all his photoshoot can't be as fun as the one with Marinette. He loved watching her laugh at her stupid situation, loved watching her smile with every picture she took, as if she was in the photo herself. Adrien tapped his head with his fist, trying to get out the stupid thoughts. _You love Ladybug. Stop thinking about your friend in a way you shouldn't,_ Adrien thought angrily. Just his luck, Plagg floated from Adrien's bag, taking his confusion as a cue.

"Hey champ, get me cheese," He begged.

Adrien rolled his eyes, "Why should I?"

"Awww, does lover boy have a crush on the shy girl who sits behind him?"

"NO," Adrien yelled, then lowered his voice, "She's nice and just acts differently than I thought, okay? No 'crushes' and no romance. My heart belongs to my Lady."

Plague scoffed, "Whatever ya say, lover boy."

Adrien pulled some cheese out of the cupboard to make Plagg shut up. He didn't need teasing right now, what he needed was to relax. Which obviously, he couldn't do, considering his shoot was in 15 minutes. "Great Plagg, you wasted my time by talking about one of my friends and I being an item."

"Uh, I never said that," Plagg corrected, "I said I maybe you have a crush on her. Not that you two would be together. Are you saying you want her to be your girlfriend?"

Adrien was appalled with Plagg's insinuation. "No! Plagg seriously?!"

Plagg shrugged. "Eh whatever, it's not my business anyway."

"ADRIEN!" Plagg flew under Adrien's shirt as he turned around to see Nathalie, who had just slammed the door open, "YOU AE LATE FOR YOUR SHOOT! I LET YOU 'HANG OUT' WITH A FRIEND AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY MY KINDNESS?!"

"Sorry, Nathalie. I just lost track of time."

She placed her hand on her face and shakes her head, obviously stressed out. She looked up with a small smile, "I get it, your still young, so I'll give you some leeway. But that doesn't mean you can do anything, okay?"

Adrien returned her smile and nodded. _Maybe life at home is getting better..._

The next day at school, Marinette was so excited to show Adrien the pictures, that she actually got up _early_ for school. She ate her breakfast, helped in the shop for a few minutes, and got all the pictures to put in a folder. Before leaving, she looked at one of them, her personal favorite, and blushed before putting it back in the folder. Then, she ran off to school, not without a kiss from both her parents.

"Hey girl, you're here early!" Alya mused.

"Yes, I have to talk to Adrien before our classes start." Marinette squealed excitedly.

Alya gasped in joy, "Yes! MY OTP WILL BE CANON!"

"Alya! Keep quiet!" Marinette looked around nervously in hope that no one heard.

She just laughed in return, "Calm down Mari. What did you have to tell him anyways?"

"Not tell, show," Marinette shook her head, and blushing, remembering that Adrien called her Mari, "He saw some of my pictures and I built up the confidence to ask him to do a photoshoot with me. I want to show him the pictures."

"MARINETTE YOU DO PHOTOGRAPHY?!"

"I'M SORRY I NEVER TOLD YOU, I WAS NERVOUS!"

"Um, everything okay here?" Both girls turned around to the voice, who happened to be Nino, with Adrien right behind.

"Uh, nothing! I just, um have to show Adrien something," Marinette looked to the floor shyly.

"Oh, the pic-" He started, but was quickly interrupted.

"COME O ADRIEN LET'S GO OVER HERE," She said a bit to loudly and grabbed his hand, pulling him a good distance away from Alya and Nino.

"Um, Mari, what was that for?"

"I-I told you yesterday, I try to keep my pictures a secret," Her face reddening.

Adrien oddly found her adorable in the moment, and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up as he said, "I get it, but you're really talented. If you show people, you could get a really good job for this."

"Y-Yeah, I guess so..." She bit her lip sash opened her bag and pulled out the folder, "Here are all the pictures."

She anxiously watched as he lipped through them, when he finally looked up with a familiar grin, "These are the best pictures of myself I've ever seen. All the other pictures have been either monotone sad. Or fake smiles. But I really like these, not because of how they look, wellness that too, but because it holds memories."

Marinette stood in shock at his kind words, feeling her eyes water slightly. She blinked, coming to her senses and wiped her eyes, "I'm so happy you like them. It's just, I know you go through a lot, and I was really hoping that I could help, so I'm really glad I could."

Adrien watched her cute smile and her familiar blue eyes (why they were familiar, he didn't know) with a warm feeling in his chest that he couldn't exactly explain. It made him joyous and nervous, and slightly nostalgic. The same way he felt around Ladybug. "Thank you so much Mari. For going out of your way just for me. Can you make me a copy of these?"

She covered her mouth with one hand and giggled slightly, "It's nothing Adrien. Really. I care about you and want you to be happy, okay?"

Adrien, again felt a pang in his chest, and said, "Okay. If you ever need anything, call me, okay? It's only fair I return the favor," He held out his fist, indicating a fist bump. Marinette looked at his hand, and fist bumped him back.

"Pound it!" They both said, and both quickly covered their mouths.

"I-I have to go, I'll make you those copies!" Marinette's face heated up as she put the folder in her bag and started walking to Alya.

"Y-Yeah thanks, that would be great," Adrien said quickly, also escaping to Nino.

"Things were going so well, why did you two leave so abruptly and awkwardly?!" Alya asked Marinette.

"Well, I said something embarrassing and I suddenly got really awkward so we both left and I wanted to keep talking but he seemed freaked out-" Marinette's fake rant was interrupted.

"So? You should have said you didn't mean what you said and you were kidding or something! But hey, this is a time record of how long you have ever spoken to Adrien. I'd say a good 10 minutes," Alya scolded.

"Things were going so well, why did you two leave so abruptly and awkwardly?!" Nino asked Adrien.

"Nino I don't know, I said something and she started to act the way she usually does around me, all stumble and nervous. I decided maybe I should leave, I don't know, why is this such a bid deal?" Adrien fake explained, deciding to never tell anyone what actually happened.

"Um, dude, you told ally were talking to her for like 10 minutes, you should have played it cool! That's the most I have ever seen you two get along, so I guess it's okay, but dude you need to hang out with her more. She's super cool."

"Yeah, I think she's cool too." Adrien's thoughts wandered to their discussion during their photoshoot.

 _"'Well, I never despised you, I just felt really nervous that you didn't like me after the gum incident...'_

 _'Mari of course I don't hate you for that! It was all a misunderstanding. Friends?'_

 _'Friends.'"_

"Yeah. A pretty cool friend," Adrien said in deep thought.

 **Geez that was a long one. I feel soon much better now. Ok so I accidentally made this kind of need a 3rd chapter but like i have no time do that and I'm TOTALLY STRESSING OUT but that's ok, i'll live. in explanation for my anxiety before, I share my room every weekend with a bratty, selfish, disrespectful 10 year old girl who trashes my room constantly. She's my mom's boyfriend's daughter. So long story short, her mom was in the hospital so she is in my room for thanksgiving and friday, and props the rest of the weekend and I'm dying. So not only is my thanksgiving ruined, but i have to deal with this shitty little girl for the next 4 days.**

 **I'll be fine, its just super stressful, especially while trying to fix my grade in history (which is an F). So yeah. Bye guys, tell me if I should write another chapter. thxxxxx for the loveeeeeee**

 **CeCe Haddock: continue or i'll hunt you , i will find you, and i Will kill you.**

 **or .. not please continue**

 **Alex Darklight: Are you kidding? You have to continue this story! At least a few more chapters, the plot has a lot of potential!**

 **Hope to read more!**

 **Thank you so so so so so so much!**

 **~catwhiskerz**


End file.
